World Traveler
by Ronicarai
Summary: A girl goes on a journey to different worlds,meeting new friends making some enemies and maybe finding a home. plez review! rated T for now to be safe. The category will change depending on the world and characters in the chapter/arc I am working on.
1. Prologue

_There are different worlds connected to ours there is no way to go to them we can only see them but to us they do not seem is the tell of one girl, that lost all she loved ,that will travel to new worlds make new friends and maybe find a new home_

_1st person _

_Why...why did this happen... _I was running crying. I lost everything my family my home and nowhere to go, nowhere I wanted to. I stopped running I dried my eyes and tried to think of what I should do, I saw a light glow ahead of me. I ran to it and it was a bracelet. I decided to put it on and was surprised by how well it fit. Soon it glowed more and then a portal opened up. I couldn't see what was on the other side but anything would be batter then here. I hopped in with out another thought. My outfit changed too a purple shirt and tan skort (shorts made to look like a skirt). I had to close my eyes from the light when I open them I was somewhere new...

* * *

Sorry about not uploading the next chapter for my other fan fiction Marisa in Peach Creak, I will soon as I can till then hope you like this if you have any ideas where the bracelet takes the heroin put them in the review or pm me


	2. Meeting the Ed's

_3ed person pov _

The girl named Ronica looked around her she was in a cul-de-sac no one seemed to be there. She decided to look around hoping to find out where she was a sign that said Peach Creak. She was not sure why she was here, till she heard a voice in her head. The world had gone dark and the only light came from her bracelet. _Oh__ chosen youth, take this power of the travelers pass down to those who deserve with this power. Your appearance will change to mash the world you are in, you may even change into a different creature if needed. The light will glide you when you want to go to a new world._

_Ronica pov_

_What was that? _I was still confused but excited new worlds, a batter life I couldn't wait. I heard something going on at a park so I decided to go and look. What I saw next was some kind of stage with three boys on it and about 5 others kids watching 3 boys where doing some kind of trick show right now they where making a tower. The tallest with a green jacket was on the bottom, on him was a boy with a red shirt and a black sock hat, and on top was a short boy with a yellow shirt.

_Edd_

Once again eddy came up with a scam this time its "The Ed Team Stunts", We where in the middle of doing Tower-of-Eddy. Kevin called us "dorks" thew a shoe at us, making us fall. And then the other kids joined in throwing random things, Soon a new voice called out."HEY STOP THAT!" When everyone looked we saw a new girl. She ran in front of the stage and started yelling at the kids. It was surprising seeing someone stick up for me,Ed, and Eddy.

_Eddy_

This chick came out of nowhere and started yelling at the other kids, even Shovel-Chin ha. Soon the kids left...with my money! I was going to go after them but Sock head stopped me and said we should introduce ourselves to her. I guess I can thank her for telling those guys off. Before we could Ed gave her a hug.

_Ronica_

I can't breath... hug to mush... "My name is Ed!" The tall kid hugging me called out. After getting out of the death hug,with the other two guys help, they introduce them selves. The shorty is called Eddy, the one with the hat is Edd or Double D , and the tall huger is Ed.

_3ed_

"You all have the same name? That's cool and funny, my name is Ronica"She told them. "That was awesome how you got them to leave like that!"Eddy said. "Um thanks I guess but they really shouldn't do things like that...hey I am kind of new so is it ok if I hung out with you?" The Ed's where surprised by this question, soon after thinking about it a bit. "Sure why not" Eddy said. "It be rude of us not to" Double D added. And with a "butter toast" from Ed they gone off showing the new girl around.

* * *

**So what do you think? plez review I want to know how I can make my story batter. Is how I make the characters talk alright or is it to diffed or not understandably? next chapter will be up by next Saturday if I can wright quicky**


	3. Coming Up With a Scam

**Next chapter yes though I fear no one likes my story... lets take a look at my reviews if they are long I will put short parts of it**

**Ammish-You can't keep switching writing styles. You either write it in first person or in third person. There is also a ton of spelling issues and grammatical issues. There is a lack of spaces when you used dialogues in the paragraph. Choose a writing style and stick with it or give up. That is my advice.**

**_I am sorry if I don't write like everyone, everybody has there own writing style if i like switching i should as long as everyone can under stand whats going on and for the spaces..um well i still new at this story writing thing. And I stink at spelling I'm lucky that I have spellchecker at lest. oh and I_****_ guess I should add this but I have AUTISM._**

**_I have someone following my story yey ^.^*gives a cookie*_**

* * *

_3rd__ person_

The Ed's started to show Ronica around, first was the Cul-de-sac, though there wasn't anything but houses and the unwelcome look from some of the Kevin called them dorks Ronica yelled jerks. Next was the Construction Site, whats there to say other then when a can of green paint fell on Ed so Eddy, Double D, and Ronica helped to get it off. Ronica couldn't help but snicker at the now green-headed Ed.

"Phhhh-hahaha sorry Ed you look so funny hahaha"Ronica couldn't hold it joined in laughing, followed by Eddy then Double D. Soon they headed to the Junkyard,once the paint was off Ed, making sure to stay away from the Trailer Park.(don't worry you may see the kankers soon)Once there they gone to a old van that the Ed's made there club house.

"Alright guys... and girl we need to think of a new scam" Eddy was still ticked about earlier, he was siting at the wheel of the van turning the wheel pretending he was driving it. "Oh oh what about this one I read in a comic book" Ed's head out the window acting like a dog. "NO!" Eddy and Double D remembered the last time they did one of Ed's ideas. "Why not do a helpers stand?" Ronica siting on a throw pillow she found in the back.

"A what?" Eddy turned to see Ronica. "A helper stand we get payed to help others out if we can't do the quest or don't want to we don't get paid, mostly to avoid stupid or dangerous request" Ronica pushed her curly hair behind her ears. "I like the idea of helping out around the Cul-de-sac" Double D was in the back with Ronica due to there being no room in the front. "Helper Ed!" Ed shouted with a grin. "Fine..but I pick what I do." Eddy didn't want to do any hard work. "Alright but I get to lead the idea" Ronica didn't want her plan to be called a scam. "lets get started tomorrow. That reminds me, Ronica wheres your home?" Double D's question surprised Ronica as she didn't know what to say. "Err well I don't really have one..I kind of ran away...I don't want to talk about it" She looked down wanting to forget it all, her bracelet lightly glowed as if reacting to her voice. "Well you could stay if on of us if you like" The Ed's could tell what ever it was she was running from it was bad.

_Ronica pov_

Well I didn't want to say no to the offer but I also didn't want to say yes. I am a girl for the love of pudding! ...Yes I said "love of pudding". I explained to then why and there where blushing for a sec remembering I am a girl. "Well um there is not really any where else you can stay" Double D was right but still... Just then my bracelet glowed brightly and flew off my arm! It then floated to a clean spot with no junk and it turned into a small one room house! WHAT THE HAKE!

* * *

**Lets hope everyone will like this chapter more plez tell me what you think, how I can make the story better, and what worlds Ronica should go to...just no where scary unless its for Halloween.  
**


	4. Strange AI of the bracelet

_**Next Chapter sorry for the long wait but first lets take a look at my reviews**_

**Rei Star-I really like your story and I think it has a lot of potential. However, you have quite a bit of grammar and spelling problems. But maybe you should get a beta reader. It would help you out a lot and maybe even get more readers to read this story. You can write in whatever writing style you want but you should make the POV(s) longer and not as short as they were in the second chapter and also space out the thoughts and when a person is speaking.**

**_Aw thanks Rei, I would get a beta reader but I am not sure who to trust with that job yet I will try to find someone though. and I will try making POVs longer._**

**Ammish-I apologize if you do have Autism. I believe people can overcome it, if given time. There are still problems, but you have heavily improved over the second chapter. I just gave out advice if you choose to make your writing style more... accessible for the viewers to read. That's why I argued that you need to stick to a writing style, otherwise the readers will have to keep constantly changing their mindset to read it from another style. As I said, I wanted to give out advice and my thoughts. It's not something I would read favorably, but I'll keep tabs on it to see how your style pans out. I apologize if I do seem rude however, but that is sometimes the nature of my reviews.  
**

**_Apologies taken, its OK with me if you don't mean to be rude. And I guess I should try and at lest stick with one style, though its a bit hard stopping then getting back to it._**

**_I got a Fav for my story and 2 following it ^^*gives candy* Enjoy this chapter._**

**_BTW I decided to put the ages of the Ed's and Ronica_**

**_Ed-16 Edd-16 Eddy-15 Ronica-17_**

* * *

_3rd person_

"Do it again!"Ed yelled cheerfully in amazement.

"Ronica how did you do that?!" Double D was in shock when the bracelet turned into a small house.

"No, I didn't even know it could do that!" Ronica was in bigger shock walking a bit closer to the new house that appeared.

"Well lets check it out" Eddy was almost running to the door with Ed following. "I hope its full of gravy Eddy!" Ed being random. Ronica and Double D followed quickly to the door.

"I will go first guys" Ronica bravely open the door and walked in followed by the guys, it was dark in side and there where no windows. Soon as all 4 where in side the door closed and light came on quickly.

_"Welcome Ronica!"_ A jolly full electronic voice filled the one-roomed house, other then the door it was all 'blank'.

"What the? Who is there?" everyone looked around the room trying to find the voice. _  
_

_"Well it seems you wish to see a physical form to talk to me"_, in a flash of a light whats looked like a teenage boy, in a glowing white and light blue outfit with a ring floating around him that looks like Ronica's bracelet, showed up before them._"How do you like this form Miss Ronica?"_

"Cool, this reminds me of the movie 'aliens of planet 642!'" Ed talked about the movie but no one was paying-attention.

"W-who are you?" Ronica toke a step back "What are you?" She was in shock and awe of the digital teenager.

_"I am a helper with no given name. My creators never got to give me one." _He looked at the Ed's _"Are these three your guest Miss Ronica?"_

"Um, yes but why are you calling me that?" Ronica stayed close to the Ed's as Eddy yawned in boredom

"Interesting, an advance-made AI" Double D looked at the AI teen and around the room. "How was something this amazing made?"

_"If you are asking about my creators I do not have mush information that I can tell you, for it is classified unless Miss Ronica gets to the world where me creators made me." _The Ed's and Ronica looked at the boy oddly. _"But I can tell you one of my functions, I was made to take my master or mistress to any world that he or she wishes and also to change them so that they could survive in that world" _

"Does that mean Ronica is a alien?" Ed questioned poking her arm trying to see if she had a disguise on.

"Everything is a alien or monster to you Ed" Eddy rolled his eyes at Ed.

"No Ed, shes not, but that does bring up some questions"Edd turned to Ronica, who got Ed to stop poking her.

"That is true but I should call you something at lest" Ronica turned to the bracelet boy and started to think of a name.

* * *

**Sorry if its a bit short. I need a suggestion for what to name the AI kid, I will pick the name I think fits most, pm me the names you suggest. I hope you like this chapter. By the why did I use miss right? Soon Ronica and the Eds could go to a new world if you have a place you want them to go say it when you review.**


	5. Scam and Run

_**Thanks to Rai for coming up with a name. **_**^^'**_** I stink with coming up names. And no reviews at all so let start the chapter. Oh BTW Happy Halloween Fufufufu.**_

* * *

"Let's call you Lucas" Ronica said with a smile. The AI(now to be called Lucas) nodded.

"Well then I would like to tell more about me but," Lucas seemed to fade away a bit."I am running out of power I need to recharge, see you in the morning Ronica have a nice rest in side." With that last word he mange to make a bed for Ronica and he disappeared.

"Ookkk... who here thinks that came out the no where..." Eddy said as everyone raised there hand.

_**The next day(time skip because not mush happened after that)** _

Ronica ran to where the Ed's where setting up "Helper Ed's". The sign had some mistakes but you could still tell what it was."Hey guys sorry I'm late I was talking to Lucas about something."

"Whatever get ready we are almost ready to open" Eddy said as he place a jar for quarters on the table.

Ronica join with Ed and Double D as Eddy started calling kids over. Things seemed to be going well with only a handful of jobs they wouldn't or couldn't do. Eddy was counting his money as Ed and Edd toke a brake and Ronica running off to get another jar. Little did She know she was in for a surprise when she got back. Three girls where harassing the boys."Hey Leave them alone!" Ronica yelled out as the Ed's where about to get kissed.

The girls stopped and turned to her letting the Ed's have a chance to run and three girls where a red head who's hair covers her eyes, a girl with blue hair, and a blonde. "Who the hake are you?" The blue hair girl asked.

"Well, well, looks like we have a newcomer who doesn't know who we are." the red head stated.

"Yeah" the blonde replied. The three girls stepped up to Ronica, as the Ed's looked form there hiding place with worry.

**Edd's pvo **

Oh dear, Oh dear, The Kankers are heading right to Ronica. Who knows what they will do to her!

"Icky, gross, girls!" Ed was almost yelling, I don't blame him but...

"Quiet lumpy you want to give away our hiding place?!" Eddy and I are trying to Ed to quiet down. One we did we could only watch from the tree we hide in as the Kanker's got ready to beat Ronica. Who was backing away, with her bracelet glowing once again.

"I can't watch!" I pulled my hat over my eyes so not to see the horrible things the Kanker's will do to Ronica.

"Enemy Trap Ring!" That was Ronica's voice, There was a kink sound, nine in all, and the scream of Kanker's. "Cool" Both my friends said. I peeked and saw the Kanker's arms and legs bond with rings of some kind, they where glowing like Ronica's bracelet.

**Ronica's pvo**

"Hey let us go!" The blue one name Marie said. I am not sure what happened they called me 'boyfriend-stealer' when I said I was friends with the Ed's and then they attacked me. My bracelet then glowed then I heard a voice in my head that told me to aim my bracelet at them and to call out that name, Enemy Trap Ring I guess its so I can defend myself.

"Sorry but you will attack me again if I do" And with that I ran off I heard the Ed's call out but I didn't want to stop till we got to the Junkyard. Well those girls will kill me if they see me again(I saw the red head pulling out a hunter knife before the rings trapped them), I going to have to leave peach creek, and maybe the Ed's...

* * *

_**And so this chapter and arc comes to a quick end. Don't worry the Ed's will be coming along for this next world. Though I may put the story on hold so I can do, Marisa in Peach Creek, more so check it out ok?. Ugh so many ideas so little time. btw plez vote on my poll.**_


End file.
